Connor Stoll and the Children of the Dark
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: Connor and Dee are back. The gang go to Ireland to pick up three halfbloods and make it back to America. Soon half bloods go missing, and the Outcasts are blamed. Can Dee, Sookie, Conor and the gang get them back. And what happens when an important ingredient for making halfbloods turns against them. Rated ?T for violence and close to 'it' scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**And so the second chapter begins… It has been to long! I've missed writing about Dee, and it's about time her story was continued! So here it is. We start in a new place, at the end of the summer/start of the school year. Yeah, sucks. But we are all going through that now so… why not write about how I went back to school. The school and how it works is related to how my school is. Rated T for an upsetting scene. At the start. Ho, I am a bitch!**

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V.

Have you ever been so scared, that you would have done anything, ANYTHING, to get out of the situation you were in? That's how I felt, right now. My head was pounding from where my step father's fist had connected with my face, probably leaving a bruise.

"Where is it?" he shouted, knocking plates flying. All he was looking for were his fags, which were in his back pocket. Yet he had accused me, ME, of stealing them. I heard the door slam and my mom come in. I gave her a pleading look but she didn't even blink. That was the way things worked. Let your daughter with ADHD and Dyslexia gets beaten up by the man you 'loved' after she got in to a teensy bit of trouble with the Gardaí. When she was going well though?

Completely ignore her and do the same as always. For two years. Don't wince at the bruises your daughter has and don't talk to the teachers about the bullying after the third suicide attempt. I never cut. As my mom would say:

"Never let them know you were suffering for long. Keep your head up and when it gets bad, fake one, send 'em into a frenzy and let them beg for forgiveness."

That's what she used to say about Dad. Then she met Chris, I got busted and got tipped out of the 'family boat' into a bottomless pit. And here I was, mascara streaming like a river. I ran up to my room and bolted the door.

Sliding down the door, my eyes already closing.

"Too close Sook. You really have to watch yourself. But freedom is close. Tomorrow, school! Steph! Ms Mooney, "a voice whispered.

"I know. I can't wait. Help finally." I slid down even more, slumped over.

Seeming like five minutes later I heard to small thumps. I couldn't, wouldn't open my eyes.

"She's one?" a voice whispered. I felt a hand on my forehead.

"She's so small. I'm sure. She more or less, looks like me. A little. Lift her into bed. Dad's going to be pleased," a voice muttered. The voice was a girl's. It was soft and sweet. I felt an arm slip under my back and under my knees. Slowly I was lifted onto the bed.

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I looked at my wrists and grimaced. Ever since I had experimented with Bloody Mary, I would wake up with blood all over me. Mom didn't know. Of course. Why would I tell her? She would just ship me off to the nearest mental asylum.

"I look like I got dragged through a hedge backwards," I sighed staring into the mirror. My hair was a mess. Along my neck was scratch marks. I covered them with concealer and threw up my hair in a bun while I got dressed. Five seconds later and I was grimacing at myself. I had a navy skirt, a light blue shirt and a navy and red wool jumper on. My uniform…

It wasn't all bad. My skirt hovered on my knee and with a little tweaking it sat on my lower thigh. I put black lacy tights on. My jumper's sleeves were frayed and ripped. I slipped on my black boots and carefully did my hair. I smoothed it into a clean ponytail and the curled it up into a bun. I stuck two chopsticks in my hair and let my fringe flop into place. I did my make up next going for the pale with dark eyes look. I stuck a little maroon lipstick on and grabbed my skateboard. Standing on my bed, I glared at my reflection. My brown eyes scowled back. Smiling, I grabbed my Bullet for My Valentine messenger bag and kissed the poster of Kurt Kobain. He was my idol.

"Bye," I shouted. Chris grunted but mam surprised me. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"See you later," she whispered. I nodded and walked out skating down the street.

When I got to school I realised I was early. Really early. Steph would have a fit. I was actually early.

As predicted, I was two steps in the front hall when I was ambushed. My whirlwind of a best friend swept me in a hug.

"Why hello there Sook!" Steph said swinging her Miami Ink bag over her shoulder. "We have approximately 20 minutes before the Muppets get here." I smiled at Steph. She was a small whirlwind, all blonde and serious. She was a typical Californian beach girl… except she was from Dublin, she detested her natural tan and her eyes were a deadly grey colour.

"Hey," we whirled around to face the source of the voice. Dylan Dune stood there shuffling from one foot to the other. Our eyes narrowed in sync. We were often asked if we were connected in some way. I just answered that Steph was predictable… which she was.

I scanned Dylan's appearance. He was in a pair of skinny black jeans and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He had let his hair go back to blond, without all the pointless highlights. His fringe flopped over his bright blue eyes. I instantly noticed that:

He didn't have his kit bag for hurling.He was talking to us.Steph looked like she was going to drop. In an 'OMG HE IS CUTE' way. This was disgusting.

"Hi," we said in unison, carefully. Steph tipped her head to one side.

"You go on the bus," she said.

"So?" Dylan said uneasily, shifting under Steph's unwavering gaze. I shook my head and made for the office.

"Sorry Sookie mam said office's a no go. We're having an 'assembly'," Steph said making air quotation marks. I sighed.

_"_Crap. I really hate having to wait. Locker's?" I asked. Steph held up a finger a disappeared. We waited a second. Steph danced out.

"Same as last year," she said. I clapped my hands in delight. The lockers were one on top of the other, four in a row. Mine was second from the top. Ideal place. We walked up the ramp to the top canteen or top lockers. I stretched up and loaded my books into the locker. Dylan stood two lockers down and Steph was just below mine. After doing our lockers we went back down to the hall.

I looked at my watch and groaned. "It's only 8!" I said. Just as Steph was about to say something, a black Toyota Truck pulled up. Two people hopped out of the cab, while two motorcycles pulled up. Two girls and two guys joined the first pair. I realised, yet again, they were a boy and a girl. A car squealed around the corner and skidded to a stop, making the teens scatter. A guy got out looking a little green. From what I could see, there were 2 blonde guys, 2 brunette guys and 3 brunette girls. Another brunette girl got out of the driver's side and was nearly beaten to death by one of the others.

"Okay Harley, I get it!" the girl shouted. After Harley had calmed down they walked in. Students were slowly trickling in. The girl who seemed to be the leader looked around, her eyes darting around. They rested on us and she smiled. As quick as a flash they were off again. She nudged a blonde boy with blue eyes. He grinned and they walked over, leaving the others staring off into space.

The boy had a long, peaceful stride whereas the girl skipped in graceful yet choppy steps, dancing across to us. She was so pretty it hurt. She was pixie like, especially towards the boy. They were a few steps from us when Ailish came in. Hey eyes zeroed in on the guy. Just as they came up to us, she slipped in the gap. The girls managed to push the newbie out. She smirked at her friend who rolled his eyes.

"So, you're new and you're cute. Need a friend?" Ailish said fluttering her eyelashes and outing a hand on his chest. The guy gave a throaty chuckle and glanced nervously at the girl.

"Go on Stoll. Dig yourself out of this one," the girl said. Her voice was soft and whimsical. She tipped her head to one side. I watched as her smile slowly faded as Aoife flirted with Stoll who flirted back. And he was good at it. He tucked a piece of Aoife's hair behind her ear. Then his friend blew up. She stuck to fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. The girls jumped and the little one pushed her way through.

"Connor Stoll, I swear to the stars ABOVE, if you so much as look at her for the rest of the time we are here, I swear on the River Styx, I will kick your ass," she hissed. Aoife took a step back. She turned to face her. "And if you ever touch my boyfriend again, I will thrash you. Your face will have a lovely introduction to my boots." Aoife scampered off.

"Are you not with Aoife?" I said to Dylan while I watched the blonde retreat.

"No," Dylan said. I didn't have to ask as the girl were now having a rebound shift*, with one of the hurlers.

"Sorry about that. Connor Stoll and Dee Cartel," the guy said. I took a good look at him. He was fit; you could practically see his abs under his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, so you could see a tattoo on his fore arm. I couldn't see it from here. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a cheeky grin and his hands never stopped moving.

"Dee," the girl said, waving her fingers in the air shyly. She was really pretty. Her fringe covered the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright and dark brow. She was a pale kind of grey colour. Her body was a perfect hour glass figure. She wore a huge fuzzy hat that had two ears peeking out of the faux fur.

"Dee! Taylor's not here!" one of the guys shouted. Dee rolled her eyes and kissed Connor's cheek quickly.

"Be back in a second," she said giving us an apologetic glance. She disappeared around a corner. Seconds later, although it felt like minutes Dee came in dragging a tall boy in. I gaped a little.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably. He had silvery blonde shoulder length hair and bright blue silvery eyes. He was a good six foot 5, which kind of sucked because I was only 5 foot 6. Yes, that small.

"Hey. I'm Sookie, this is Dylan and this is Steph… or an annoyance," I found myself saying, waving my hands dismissively.

"Now!" a voice said. "Come here now," the voice said again. They sighed and sloped off to where the others were. Taylor glanced back and I counted his piercings. 4 on his lip, one in the middle, snakebites and on at the top. He, like Dee had a bullring (septum piercing) and two eyebrow piercing. He had a small plug in one ear and all up his ear pierced. It suited him.

"Can fifth years and sixth years come to the gym please."

I sighed. And so it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually forgot to say in the last chapter. One: Gardaí is Police. And two: Shift is like French kissing. But it's kind of like kissing, but not being in a relationship… it's hard to explain. You have shift in drift, which is when you kiss someone… once. Then you have people who keep shifting and that usually leads to relationships. I have to say, although I've kissed a boy, I have never shifted one… **

**SO DISCLAIMER TIME: I DON'T OWN PJO. And I DO own Dee, Harley, Sookie, Dylan etc. YOU know the drill. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M USING CAPS. AGH! **

**I just realized, I could have killed you with the amount of caps I just used. O.o…**

* * *

Connor's P.O.V.

I had forgotten what I used to love and hate about school. I used to hate the teachers and work. I used to love the amounts of pockets to pick. And being here brought back some memories.

"Hey Connor, what are we singing again?" Taylor asked plugging his guitar into his amp.

"Eh, Dee and Harley sing Blow me One Last Kiss, then you two do Golden and then, we play the film. If we have time we might do Nightmare. If that happens, I'll do backing and Taylor will sing. Got it?" I said to know one in particular.

"Yeah," they chorused. We had gone through this a gazillion times. The students filed in and sat on dirty mats. I saw the half-bloods we were supposed to be minding.

"Hey I'm Dee and this is Harley. We are going to sing a song. Have fun and sing along. This is Blow Me One Last Kiss, by Pink."

(**Bold** **is Harley, **_Italics is Dee, **Both is… both.**_)

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**  
**_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,_**  
_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

**I think I've finally had enough**, **_I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us _**_(blow me one last kiss)_  
**You think I'm just too serious**, **_I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so_** _(blow me one last kiss)_

**Just when I think it can't get worse**, **_I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, _**

_Blow me on last kiss_.

**_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, _**_I'll take somebody home_

**I think I've finally had enough_, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us _**_(blow me one last kiss)_  
**You think I'm just too serious_, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so_** _(blow me one last kiss)_

**Just when I think it can't get worse**, **_I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. _**

_Blow me on last kiss._

**_I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear  
_**  
**I think I've finally had enough_, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for_** **_us _**_(blow me one last kiss)_  
**You think I'm just too serious**, **_I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so_** _(blow me one last kiss)_

**Just when I think it can't get worse**, **_I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, _**

**_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. _**

_Blow me on last kiss_

_Blow me on last kiss  
Blow me on last kiss_

**Just when I think it can't get worse**, **_I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, _**

**_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this._**

**_Blow me on last kiss…_**

They finished grinning like mad. The boys wolf whistled and everyone clapped, apart from that horrible girl who was flirting with me and her cronies.

Taylor bounded up and sat at a piano beside Dee. They grinned at each other.

"Golden by Fall out Boy," was all Taylor said.

(**Taylor, **_Dee, **Both**_)

**How cruel is the golden rule? **

**When the lives we lived are only golden-plated**

**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me **

**Though I carried karats for everyone to see**

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies _

_And all the lovers with no time for me _

_And all of the mothers raise their babies _

_To stay away from me_

**Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams**

**Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my teens **

_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me (_**Too heavy for me**_) _

_Though I carried karats for everyone to see (_**Everyone to see**_)_

**_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies _**

**_And all the lovers with no time for me _**

**_And all of the mothers raise their babies _**

**_To stay away from me  
and pray they don't grow up to be_**

They finished and bowed. Applause rang through the room. I could see Aoife eying up poor unsuspecting Taylor. He had his eye elsewhere. I glanced over to where he was looking. The three that we had talked to this morning were there. The girl, Sookie, wiggled her fingers and Taylor flashed her a smile. The dude was falling. Bad.

"So… that was three of us. We have a tape about us. But first do you know our friend here?" I grinned and Phoenix walked up. There were shouts. He laughed and held up his hands.

"Later, later. First, we want to show you a quick video. Half an hour tops. Good?" he said. There were shouts and a 'Grand job!'

We laughed and settled down looking at the screen. It flickered to life.

On the screen was the space between Thanatos cabin and Eros cabin. We watched as Taylor bounded up and grabbed onto the guttering of the Eros cabin and wrenching himself up. He flipped onto the cabin and took off. I came next, springing off the Thanatos cabin flipping onto the next. Dee came flipping across the screen, doing cartwheels and handsprings across her roof and then she darted to the next roof. As Harley danced across, Malcom's voice cut in.

"So what's it like to be friends with each other?"The screen cut out to the 9 of us. Ethan sat there with his eye patch his arm thrown lazily around Drew. Beside them sat Thalia and Nico holding hands. Taylor sat at the end, sticking out like a sore thumb as the only single guy. Me, Dee, Harley and Phoenix sat in a row.

"Brilliant," Harley and Dee said leaning forward. They looked at each other and laughed.

"It's fun. With Harley and Dee, there is never a dull moment. It's crazy," Phoenix said. I saw myself nodding.

"Excruciatingly, painfully, hilarious," Drew sighed and the other two nodded.

"And, who would you say, has the most potential to be put in a mental home?"

"Dee and Taylor," everyone said. The two hadn't said anything. They shrugged. "What about academics?" Malcolm said.

"Dee's smart. Street smart. Really cunning. Great funny, good for perving at…. Yeah, that's about it," I said innocently. Both of the Dee's laughed and the rest of us smiled.

"Okay… sports?" Malcolm said.

"Surfing, horse riding and dancing… archery and sword fighting," Dee said instantly.

"Free running," I added, and the others nodded.

"Sprinting away from an angry Drew," Harley muttered, we laughed and Drew swiped at Harley.

"What are you going to miss while you're gone?" Malcolm said. We all thought and Dee looked down.

"The lodge… capture the flag. All of the outcasts we're leaving here. You're my family. It's going to be hard," Dee said and then looked up smiling. We nodded.

"Mr. Brunner shouting at me for painting Clarisse's cabin some colour of the rainbow," Connor said smiling. Taylor laughed.

"Connor getting beaten up by Clarisse. Oh gods, you should watch it's brilliant," he said.

"And last but not least, who will be the first to get suspended if something happens?" Malcolm said. Virtual us laughed.

"Not sure actually," Ethan mused, speaking for the first time.

"With ADHD and Dyslexia we are pretty restless," Nico said slowly.

"Wait to mark us out as different Death Breath," Thalia teased. Nico pouted and Thalia winked, making him smile.

The screen cut out to us sitting at the camp fire and Dee strumming along like mad singing something. Her eyes were sparkling like mad. Suddenly we all joined in, our voices powering through. The outcasts had swelled like mad. There was now a good 40 or 50 of us.

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

The tape cut off. We walked out and Taylor stepped up.

"As there's a little time left, we want to play a song. This is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold."

(_Taylor_, Connor, _Both_)

_Dragged you down below  
Down to the devils show  
To be his guest forever_  
Peace of mind is less than never

_Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed_  
Burn the world your last endeavour

_Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal_ (steal)

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time here_

Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare  
_While your nightmare comes to life

_Can't wake up in sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons_  
Victim of your own creation

_Beyond the will to fight_  
_Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason_  
Loathing self-assassination

_You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel _(feel)  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avenged_ ]  
_So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_  
"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
__It's your fucking nightmare_  
HA! HA! HA! HA!

(Break)

_(Maniacal laughter_)  
_Fight_ (Fight!). _Not to fail_ (fail!)  
_Not to fall_ (fall!)  
_Or you'll end up like the others_

_Die_ (Die!), _die again_ (die!)  
_Drenched in sin_ (sin!)  
_With no respect for another  
OH!_

_Down _(Down!), _feel the fire _(fire!)  
_Feel the hate_ (hate!)  
_Your pain is what we desire_

_Lost_ (Lost!), _hit the wall _(wall!)  
_Watch you crawl_ (crawl!)  
_Such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices_  
(Calling from above)  
_And I know they may seem real_  
(These signals of love)  
_But our life's made up of choices_  
(Some without appeal)  
_They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal_

As your nightmare comes to life

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare_

Dee pulled off the solo to a tee. There was applaud though some only did out of politeness.

"Well," Dee said but only so we hear. "That was great craic."

* * *

**A/N: So craic… depends what way you use it. So great craic would be like, oh that was great fun… If you get me. **

**Put it in your review if you don't though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for the review Xylia Ren! Go raibh maith agat! So not much to say… for once. Just boring times… *Sigh* some people in this story are actually my friends, so I'm sorry if I get the descriptions wrong guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any songs ever mentioned in this story. **

Dee's P.O.V.

We drifted through classes, playing the introduction game. Although Sookie and her friends had a strong aura, I felt pulled towards another girl. She was small and tubby with brown hair and grey eyes. She would stare into space for hours. Her eyes would flicker to the window and turn to a transparent green. Depending on how the light was, her eyes were grey, blue or green. They would always betray a little emotion. Right now as we sat in History, she was sitting down the back in the midst of chavs and camogie players.

"So this year," Ms Malone said. "We will be doing Ancient Egyptian, Greece, Rome, Famous Explorers and World War Two," I watched as she sat bolt upright.

"Deadly," she breathed. One of the lads, a tall ginger bloke rolled his eyes.

"You okay there Jessie?" asked one of the other hurlers. She glared over at him but looked back up. One of the other boys, who I supposed was a good friend of her, gave her thumbs up. She beamed back at him.

"Omigod Jess, you're gonna have to help me with this," one of the girls ranted, while Jess nodded.

"Yeah okay, whatever," she muttered. I realized why I was drawn to her. She wanted to believe in our gods. She was mortal alright but she believed.

The rest of the day was spent stumbling over sentences, and making 'friends'. I don't like people I don't know. Someone has to get to know them first. Jess, Sookie, Dylan and Steph led me, Connor, Ethan and Thalia down to the Library.

"It's not exactly a library, "Jess said nodding to a few people. They all had something similar about them. They all had dark make up and were really friendly.

"Jess!" a voice whined. She spun around and grinned while three boys strolled up. I recognized one as the guy who had given Jess the thumbs and Matthew who I sat beside in Geography.

"C'mon Thomas," Jess chimed, walking on.

"Tom not Thomas," he grumbled. I studied him. He had shaggy brown/auburn hair. His eyes were kind of greeny. His friend Matthew had brown hair and brown eyes. His other friend had blonde/brown hair and bluish eyes.

"What do we have next?" the guys said.

"Irish then options. I'm music. What are you in Ciarán?" Jessie asked looking around.

"Business," he said and made a face. We laughed and walked in. I sat beside Thals. The teacher took the roll and asked us our names. We introduced ourselves and the teacher gave us a worksheet.

"Me fein agus mo chlann," she announced. I felt my throat close up. Thalia nudged me and patted my hands that had turned into fists. I put up my hand.

"Ms, I feel sick. Can I ring home?" I lied. My pale greyness helped. After much debate and help from Jess, who had a glint in her eye like she knew I was lying. Sookie and Dylan (Steph was in Higher Irish) helped a little by how fatigued looking I was.

"Fine," The teacher, Ms O Byrne said. They got the phone, and Luke agreed to collect me. I walked out the front hall to find Luke perched on the bonnet of a Mercedes. I signed out as instructed and got in Luke's car quietly arranging my stuff.

"Was it really so bad you only got through four lessons Dee?" Luke sighed.

"We had to do a worksheet," I muttered closing my eyes and leaning back.

"So, you always do worksheets. It's part of school," Luke said, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"It was a worksheet on family," I muttered and Luke stiffened a little. I watched as two men stumbled out of a pub.

"You still could have done it!" Luke said quietly. I sighed, trying not to get angry.

Epic. Fail.

"So? What was I supposed to do, say my dad is a part of mythology, my mother goes after magicians who shouldn't exist and they got together? My dad stayed long enough to sire me and went off and had another fling!" I snapped. "That my dad sends me prophetic dreams that are making me an insomniac? That I or my brother should not exist! How do I write that on an A4 sheet Luke?" I felt the tears sting my eyes. "That my mom- my mom has gone…"I faltered.

"You don't. But you certainly don't come home. C'mon," he said. We got out of the car and into the little house we had hijacked for a while. Selina sat in the kitchen. She got up to say something. I walked past her, tears streaming down my face and locked myself in the room that Harley, Phoenix, Connor and I shared. I thought of the blade I had packed but winced at the thought of a relapse. I would never get out of that hole again.

I got out my guitar and strummed, not noticing the time fly, the lock jiggle and open as Conner picked or the way the tips of my fingers bled from playing so long.

I put down the guitar and Connor hugged me close to his chest.

"You okay," he murmured. I nodded sniffling. "Never mind. It's not your fault. You ready for tonight?"

My heart lifted slightly. Free running and then a graffiti hit.

"Definitely," I said sitting up, wincing at my blood spattered shirt. I showed Connor my fingers and he kissed them softly.

We sat at the dinner table and gave thanks to the gods. After we done we walked out of the house, shadow travelling in groups to different places. In my group, were Connor, Taylor, Luke, Harley, Phoenix and I. We shadow travelled to Kilkenny, straight into a shopping centre. Phoenix frowned.

"Market Cross," he said knowingly. We nodded and started to stretch. Soon, we flipped and arced over roofs, landing with soft thuds on the roofs. We came to a stop by Kilkenny Castle. I looked up in admiration.

"Nice architecture," I said. Connor nodded.

"It's coming up for one. If you want to do that hit, you have to do it now Dee," Connor warned. I grinned.

"Where you tagging?" Phoenix said.

"You'll see," I sang and shadow travelled the others back to the house. After that Connor, Harley and I crept up to the building.

"Why are we doing this?" Harley sighed looking up warily. I looked at her digging through my bag. I tugged out a scarf from the bottom of the bag. Tying it around my mouth and pulling a black baggie beanie down.

"Because this is my blank canvas," I said and selected an aerosol can from my bag.

Next day we walked into school, with pupils whispering. I waltzed through the corridors. Phoenix stopped me.

"What did you do?" he said. I pointed outside and they dragged me with them. We stood outside and the others gasped. My art was a butterfly whose wings looked like eyes.

The principle stormed out.

"Whoever has done this better speak up," he screamed. No one stepped forward. "Fine. We will find out." He stormed in. I couldn't help the smirk sliding onto my face.

"Dee," Nico said shocked. I shrugged and kept walking.

Classes flew by, and we got to class with thanks to Oran, who was like 6 ft. and had brown hair and friendly eyes.

When we got home, Luke was sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

"What," I said taking out the contacts I had to wear as my eyes were gold.

"Their back," he whispered. Everyone froze and we turned slowly. I strode over to him and grasped his hand.

"Who?"

"The Titans. And The Earthborn are still drifting about. We go back by Christmas. With or without the others," he said. We nodded. This gave us 3 months to get the half bloods and that wasn't long away.

Days passed and soon it was October and Halloween. Yes seriously nothing happened then… unless you count Nico shadow travelling into the bathroom while Thals was having a shower. Good times.

There was buzz going around the school. Fireworks were being thrown. Literally. Five people had been suspended for throwing fireworks and three were under review for selling them. But Connor got his hands on some rockets and screamers.

We were also planning our escape. If all went smoothly, Lear jet. If not, a quick jaunt across the shadow world. Very quick.

And if all went tits up, then we would die. Great prospects right?

Coming up to the tests and holidays everyone talked about one thing. A fancy dress disco. Rugby Club they called it.

"So you are going to Rugby Club?" Sookie asked us eyes sparkling. Someone walked past us and muttered something and her eyebrows shot up. Just as I was about to ask, she continued. "Well? If you are, what you going as?"

"I'm going. Say hello to Red riding hood," I said. Connor grinned knowing how I would dress up.

"Persephone," Harley said. Although Nico raised an eyebrow we didn't comment. Harley and Persephone had a love/ hate relationship.

"Hermes," Connor said.

"Hades," Nico answered.

"Mafia Boss," Taylor said.

"Pirate," Ethan laughed, making us all laugh hard.

"Aphrodite," Drew said.

"Dead something," Thals shrugged.

"Egyptian magician," Phoenix said.

"Well, me and Steph always go as the same thing," Sookie said. We looked at her. "Scarlett and Rosie March from Sister's Red. Dylan goes as Silas. "

"I love that book! Have you ever read Sweetly?" I gasped. Sookie nodded and we walked away to Home Ec.

* * *

Just a quick I don't own Sweetly or Sisters Red.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Found at the third and fourth P.O.V's in MOA, fucking fantastic… oh look at me, cursing in my A/Ns. Still don't have the book though…. Me and a friend made a Youtube video. It's called FAQ with Ciara and Jessie:)**

**Also, manhunt for the writers of Dr Who! I mean I loved the ending but it was soooo sad! I cried! (Now, call me mean but I didn't cry at War Horse. Nearly but didn't.) **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. If you can say it in the review, VIRTUAL HUG! Here, have one anyway! Now I bet you feel loved. But still, say in your review!**

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V.

"So," I said, trying not to feel awkward standing beside Dee and Harley who were having a staring contest with Taylor, Phoenix and Connor. Dee's eyes darted to mine and she cursed. She turned fully, and Taylor blinked. "Out!" I called and turned back to Dee. "What are we doing today," I gestured towards the targets.

"Archery," Dee said straight away miming the action.

"Yeah but there are mats," I said, gesturing to the spongy mats on the grass. Dee stopped and chewed her lip frowning. Shrugging she started stretching, then cart wheeling around her friends.

"You know what?" she said, still going around and around. She stopped. "Y'know I think it has something to do with the guys!"

Four guys trudged up the hill with our teacher Mr Noel and stood analysing us. One of the guys was the same age as us. He had his septum pierced. He looked like a Latino Elf and had the whole steampunk look complete with braces and the big boots.

The second was like a surfer, looking almost exactly like Connor except for a scar running down his face. The next looked exactly like Connor maybe taller and the last boy was tall and dark skinned. He was definitely 19, if not older. Definitely the oldest. And scariest.

"So we're doing a course on how to defend yourself, when you have one of these handy and martial arts in general," the sixteen year old said, hefting a deadly hammer. The surfer dude rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind his idiocy. He's Leo, I'm Luke, the guy who looks like Connor is Travis and that's Charles Beckendorf. But don't call him Charles or Charlie," Luke explained.

"Do you have them? Dee interrupted. Luke nodded to a mahogany chest. She clapped and danced over Connor beside her. They picked the locks expertly Connor doing most of the work. Then they distributed the weapons, most going to Dee.

When they were kitted out, Luke looked down and frowned. "Today," He said slowly, "we were going to do some small stuff, but we don't have time. So instead we're going to sort out your weapons and then we're going to show you what we can do. It's easy to get a weapon. The ones we have here are real, but you'll be getting wooden ones, that are as heavy.

Everyone got up and walked over, swapping knives, bows and arrows. I stayed sitting.

"What's wrong?" a voice said. I looked up to see Taylor. Strapped to his bicep was a knife and he was swinging a sword. The metal flashed gold in the sunlight.

"I don't like P.E.," I said.

"NOSENSCE! Everyone likes Physical Education. Come here," Taylor said rolling his eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me to a smaller chest. Steph and Dylan sat there.

"Right," He handed Dylan a bow and explained quickly what to do. He went off and we watched as Dylan loosed the arrow, hitting the bulls eye straight.

"And I think you'd like this. Go to Ethan, tell him I sent you," Taylor said handing Steph a sword. It must've been heavy but she lifted it without effort.

"And you… you are. A… a special case," Taylor said looking at me carefully. He looked me up and down, but not in that way. He was… analysing me.

"Dee," he called and she walked over. He said something that I didn't catch. Dee stared me out but I didn't flinch. Dee whirled towards me, viciously hacking away with her hands. I deflected each move.

"Knives," she said. Taylor rushed to a chest and lugged it over. They sorted through the knives. Dee came out with one and they found the pair.

"Here," she said. As soon as they touched my palm I looked down in awe. They felt right. Like they belonged there. I twirled on like a baton.

"Nice," Dee said looking up. I didn't know what she was looking at 'til I looked properly. She was clutching a hatchet.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," Taylor said.

"Thanks," I sighed. I hugged Dee and shyly hugged Taylor. He laughed and picked me up, whirling me around in a circle, giving me a bear hug.

Laughing, I slapped his arms away. Dee shut an eye and drew a heart and then pointed at someone. We turned to see Drew with a shrewd look in her eye.

"Hey, we're playing strip truth or dare instead of going to the disco. After we go trick or treating of course," she called over. I stared into her pretty kaleidoscope eyes, trying to see what her plan was, I got zip.

"Okay. Can-"I was cut off by Thalia.

"Of course Steph and Dylan can come," she assured me. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be hilarious. And Taylor will get a kick out of having you there," he snickered. Taylor blushed but I kept cool.

"Yeah the same way you and Thals get a kick out of-"Connor called over rescuing me. He trailed of as Thalia and Nico rushed him, weapons ready. Connor readied his weapon and they clashed all three together.

"So," Dee said. "You up for it?"

"Yeah, Sookie Patterson C'MON!" Phoenix shouted as he and Harley sparred, students watching them in awe. Harley had a baseball bat and Phoenix had a curved sword. After five minutes, Phoenix was lying on his back and Harley sat on his stomach, eyes sparkling as she chewed on her lips, trying not to laugh.

"They're just… I love them," Drew sighed. I jumped when I realized how close they were. Ethan grinned as Nico, Thalia and a beat up looking Connor came over.

"Thanks for helping," Connor addressed Dee wrapping his arms around her. They both leaned back slightly to look into each other's eyes.

"Sookie's going to come with us on Halloween," Dee said, her eyes sparkling slightly. Connor grinned and winked at me.

"Are the others okay with it?" he asked.

"Are we okay with what?" Luke said. Leo skipped over and bent over my hand grinning up at me.

"Milady!" he said in an interesting falsetto. I looked at him as though he had an infectious disease that caused the victim's voice to go up four octaves higher. I pulled away from him and half hid behind Taylor.

"It's okay. Am I that creepy?" Leo said scratching his head.

"Yes you are little brother," Beckendorf laughed. My eyes widened when he said brother. Were they really siblings?

"Don't worry. Leo's gay. He's with one of the guys. Not on this field though," Taylor whispered while the others were discussing something.

"Yeah, its okay once they're parents is okay with it," Travis said.

"Mine will be okay," I said quickly.

"Same," Steph and Dylan chorused and then scowled at each other. Dee laughed.

"Okay… we all meet here, on the night. Do a few fireworks courtesy of Leo and Beck and then eat. We go home, drink, play Truth or Dare, then someone will probably be up the duffer by the morning," Dee explained. Beckendorf looked startled while Travis blushed. She smirked.

"You'd better get back to class and leave Travis alone. It's not his fault Katie's a nymphomaniac," Luke said cheerfully. Sighing we trudged back to the school. Taylor pulled me to the side.

"Eh, Sookie. Whatever the others do, try not to pick dare," he said, glancing nervously as Thalia and Nico walked past, Thalia whispering suggestively in his ear. Nico's eyebrows shot up and then he blushed. Taylor shook his head.

The others walked past silently laughing.

"I can't believe she actually did it!" Ethan choked out. Dee shook her head.

"You knew she would," Dee said.

"Okay we get you Dee. Let's go in," Drew sighed. Taylor went to follow. I pulled him back into the hedge.

"Wait a sec" I whispered. Once the teacher was gone, I lead him out of the bushes. Walking out the gate I pulled him up, praying Chris wasn't home.

"Taylor I need you to help me do something important," I whispered. He looked down. The look in his eye was scary. The utmost devotion to help me.

"Anything," he said.

"Help me runaway. From home," I said. There wasn't a question asked. He took my hand.

"I'd follow you'd to the end of the Earth," he muttered in my ear, his breath making me shudder. Together we walked off. Taylor took my hand as we crossed the road. He squeezed it gently but didn't let go. I smiled. I could get used to this.

I led him behind the house. I scaled a rusty iron ladder and slid open my window, Taylor right behind me. We dropped into my room and he whistled. I heard a thump from downstairs and I froze.

"Hide," I hissed. Taylor scrambled into my closet. The door opened and Chris stumbled in.

"What you doing here," he sneered coming right up in my face. I shook my head. He raised his hand and I flinched back. Taylor's face peeped out and he was frantically mouthing something. To the window. I didn't see Chris' fist fly at my face. It smashed into my nose, sending me crashing into the table. He sank his fist into my stomach.

"I would stop if I was you," a cold voice sounded. Chris grinned and held a lighter under my chin. His other hand came up with a can of hairspray. My eyes widened.

"Who said I would?" he grinned and flicked the lighter.

* * *

**A/N: Up The Duffer…. I'll let you guess that one.  
also some cliffie!  
I still don't have MOA, and I really wish people would stop posting 'spoilers'. Cause it's spoiling my want to stay on Fanfiction… . **

**Sorry, that's just me being grumpy…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dia dhaoibh! Conas ata tú? Tá me go maith. Thanks to my reviewers. VERY IMPRESSED with the Irish ;) **

**So, I forgot to say this in the little info box thingy with the…. IT'S A SUMMARY BOX! Okay, after that light bulb, I forgot to put that there might be some upsetting and rather suggestive and intimate themes and scenes in this. And because I couldn't be bothered to put chapter names this time, you don't know what to think….. I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own PJO… Just the characters that you don't recognise. I also don't own Ireland. I think that's dictatorship…. I'm not sure! **

* * *

Connor's P.O.V.

We walked to English, a horrible, horrible subject.

In case you forgot, Dyslexic… Yeah what I thought!

Dee sat beside me and slipped me a note. I looked at her carefully. Her eyes flashed gold. I tapped my cheek, just under my eye. Hers widened and she nodded. Letting her hair swing down so it was a curtain between us and the teacher. I opened the note.

_Where the hell are Sookie and Taylor? _

I shrugged she sighed and got up. Dragging me with her she motioned for the others to stay sitting.

"We were never here," Dee said snapping her fingers. The wind changed direction. Everyone blinked. Except for the half bloods and Jessie. She shifted uncomfortably and stared after us. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes and muttered something.

I swore it was: "_Hypnosis_."

We ran out of the school. Dee took her contacts out and threw them over her shoulder blinking a few times. Then her eyes turned to gold discs.

Soul searching.

It was something Dee had read in a book. One of Hecate's books.

It was when we had an item of the missing persons and we used it to find them in the last place we saw them. I handed Dee Taylor's hoody. She gulped.

"So we were on the playing field. Sookie pulled Taylor in here," Dee mumbled. She pulled me into an alcove. "We walked past. Once the teacher went inside, they went out the gates," she said. She pulled me along. We stopped at the road. "She asked him to help her… run away. Yeah… So he said:

I'd follow you to the end of the Earth. They walked this way," Dee lead me, muttering all the way. We came to a stop outside an old house. It finishes here," she said in disbelief. We hear a shrill shriek. Looking at each other we ran to where the sound was closest. Coiling up like a cat she sprang up onto the roof.

"Um I'll take the ladder," I muttered.

"Call Leo," Dee muttered. I took out my charm. Walt (who was really cool) had made us _shen_ like him and Sadie had. Leo stepped out of a shadow with Will. They took one look and leapt lightly up beside me and Dee. Taylor was mouthing something at us.

"Sookie in danger. Be careful," Dee murmured

We slid open the window and slipped in. Sookie's step-dad was hovering over her, a lighter held under her chin. He was fumbling with a can of hairspray.

"I wouldn't Dee said coldly. It sounded so foreign. I guess we hadn't heard Dee go on guard for a while.

"Who said I would?" the guy growled and flicked the lighter… and of course, all Hades broke lose.

Taylor jumped in front of Sookie just as the guy pressed the button thingy on the can. Flames shot out hitting Taylor on his neck and shoulder. They licked Sookie's arm. She screamed.

Dee and Leo jumped on the man while Will and I got the other two. We managed to get them out, when Dee yelped.

"Bastard," she growled, wiping blood from her nose. They surged forward with gusto until the guy was knocked out. Will was tending to Taylor while I calmed down Sookie.

"Hey, it's okay, we're fine, Taylor will be fine he's had worse," I soothed. Sookie looked up at me her big eyes and watery.

"What?" she said. Dee came out with a few bags full of clothes and stuff.

"Well, once Dee pushed him off a cliff," I said, Will laughed and Taylor smiled and automatically winced.

"HOW?" Sookie said shocked.

"Well, we went cliff diving and Dee got excited. And impatient. Taylor wouldn't jump. So she pushed him," I shrugged. Sookie giggled. Taylor smiled groggily. I winced. The scar had split to two, a small one going along his chin and another that went from neck to his shoulder. As Will got to work on Sookie, I held her hand calming her every time she started at his touch. I don't know when, but Dee joined us soon after.

"Hey, remember that time Harley hit Drew in the face with her staff," she said. The others nodded.

"Or, when you fell into that hole, and then swore up and down the line you had gone to Under land," Leo said. Dee shook her head.

"Your fault! You got me high!" she pouted. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I would like to call your attention to Ikea on Saturday," Will said. Taylor, Dee, Leo and I locked eyes. Dee's lips twitched and everyone looked at her. Her eyes switched to all of us 'till they met mine.

"Pfffft," she snorted, and then Dee was gone. She laughed until she was gasping, but she was still laughing.

"And thus, the immortal Dee, was incapacitated by her laughter," Will smirked. She flipped him off.

"Okay, I'm good!" she gasped. Her make-up was running. Then Sookie gasped.

"Your eyes!" she said pointing at Dee. We froze.

"Shit," muttered Dee.

"What about them?" a voice said behind us. We jumped and I saw Nico and Thalia standing behind us.

"Harley's pissed," he said pointing at Dee. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm used to it?" she muttered. Thalia scowled and turned to Sookie.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you. But first, we need to get to the house… apart from our little party; Jess invited us to a party. Bonfire night. Then we go. Let's get back then."

We walked back, Thalia and Nico telling stories about Percy. I chipped in, as did Will. They laughed at our pranks and soon we were at our hose. And all hell broke loose.

Harley charged out. "Where have you been?" she growled backing Dee up against the wall. Dee's smile melted and her eyes grew dark. This has been what was happening since the end of the war. Dee got sick, and starts cutting. She and Harley had a huge fight. Neither trusted the other.

"Fuck off," Dee spat pushing Harley away. Harley rushed her and Dee sprang forward.

"At least they haven't shifted," Leo murmured to Will, taking his hand. Then Sookie screamed and there was snarling. Two jackals circled each other. The red one, which was slightly bigger, lunged at the smaller. As they clashed, the girls changed back and two boys were standing there. Well Set and a boy.

"Would you two stop it?" He hissed. The girls rolled away from each other panting. Amos Kane's normal voice came back.

"If, I could, I would take all your powers away. You two, fighting like mongrels. If I was anything like Iskander, or as strict as Desjardins, you two would be dead!" Amos sighed. Walt/Anubis' figure shimmered and both of them were standing there.

"You brought this on yourself," Anubis said, grabbing Harley's wrist roughly. He dragged her into a standing position. He pressed his thumb into her wrist and she screamed. I pulled Sookie around to face me.

"What the fuck?" she screamed.

"The Egyptian Gods are real… but they're okay. Once you don't annoy them. Or- Set no!" I lunged at the god but hands held me back. I looked up at Luke. He was frowning.

Dee watched as the fireball wavered between them. "I dare you," she hissed. Set growled and extinguished the flame. Then, he smiled in delight and took off. It was weird watching Amos skip off.

"I'm going to tell your dad!" he screamed.

"Shit…" Dee trailed off.

"We are fucked aren't we?" asked Harley. Dee nodded. They looked at each other and I could tell they were searching for something. Then as one, they burst out laughing. Leaning on each other, the girls bent over double.

"I missed you," Dee mumbled burying her head in Harley's shoulder. Harley shook with supressed laughter.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**MY ABSENSE CAN BE EXPLAINED! . I recently discovered Quotev… and wrote a story. Finished it. Got rid of my writer's block, so I'm back! :D YAAAAAAAAAAY! I misshed you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'mma a race through this shiz like the milf I am! Yeah totes ;)**

**Okay so after that gut wrenching disgusting pain that I inflicted on you, as my friend told me today (this is about me now):**

**'You have the heart of an innocent girl. In a jar… on a desk.'**

**Yes soo let's just say I have to wait for a really cool guy before I get into a relationship.**

**It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits**

* * *

Dee's P.O.V.

Me and Harley were curled up in a ball staring at each other.

"23," I decided.

"Nope," Harley sang.

"Shit. Tell me!" I whined. Harley shook her head and I stared at the safe that held my favourite thing.

My chocolate.

"You are the biggest bitch for that!" I hissed.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it," Harley said, picking at her finger nails.

"Just tell me the combination," I sobbed. Well fake sobbed. Connor and the others looked over at me.

"What. The. Fuck?" Luke and Travis said.

"Funny thing is, is that it's still in the fridge," Harley said mildly. I stared at her. Then leaped over the couch and Sookie, who yelped, ducking over her drawing and opened the fridge.

There it was.

"I missed you," I cooed and bit a chunk out of the Galaxy bar. Everyone laughed.

"I've just realized, how crazy you are," Phoenix laughed. I jumped.

"Where's Steph and Dylan," I asked. I jumped over Sookie, who sighed exasperated and then I jumped onto the couch… onto Harley.

"Bitch," she cried.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it," I replied sweetly. Harley rolled her eyes.

"They'll be here," Sookie's exasperated sigh rang out from behind the couch. "And please stop jumping over me!"

"They're here," Silena said leading them in. Peering around the couch she added, "Your fault for sitting down there."

"O brawling love. O loving hate. O anything, of nothing first create. O heavy lightness. Serious vanity. Miss shapen chaos of well seeming forms. Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health. Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is. This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore-fucking art thou Romeo?  
Seriously, I've been waiting for fucking ages!" I said waving my arms.

"I'm here!" Connor shouted. He pulled me down beside him on the floor. I snuggled into his side.

"Too cute!" Drew and Silena squealed. Drew sat on Ethan's lap.

"So, what's the schedule?" Drew asked.

"Never ever?" Sookie asked.

"Cool," shouted Harley and we sat in a circle. I grabbed all the sweets from the cupboard and sat a bag in front of everyone.

"I have 17 bags. We keep going until the sweets are gone. Or someone pukes. And knowing us, we can go through these, like they're going out of fashion," I said quickly.

"Otay," Connor said. "I'll start. Never ever… set anything on fire on purpose." Everyone took a sweet.

"Never ever… done really bad make up," Selena said. All the girls and Travis ate a sweet. Connor smirked as he remembered something.

"Travis, why'd you eat a sweet?" asked Harley.

"Prank," he shrugged.

"Okay. Never ever… hit someone with a baseball bat… on purpose," Beckendorf said. Harley and I leaned forward and grabbed a sweet. It went around like this, me and Harley eating sweets every time. Everyone was starting to look scared.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Connor asked with a fond twinkle in his eyes. I nodded. "And that is?"

"Never played with Barbie. Never eaten fish… and I have never worn fur," I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "That shit is nasty!"

There was a crack and everyone paused. I grabbed at my staff in the Duat and pulled it out. Dylan, Steph and Sookie gasped and Steph scrambled away from me.

"Did you hear that," I said curiously. Connor was instantly beside me. He grabbed Aegis off the table and activated it, making the half-bloods shudder and curse.

"Of course I did," Connor said. "I've had months of breaking into the camp store to know that my hearing is more than satisfactory.

"Who said you could use my shield?" Thalia said annoyed. We ignored and stopped standing stock still as something scratched at the door.

"Oh demigods," a voice called. I looked back at Nico, who got the message. He grabbed Steph and Dylan and tugged them back to the back of the group. Harley walked over to them and they shadow travelled away just as the door burst open.

"Hello," Alecto grinned as she skulked in. In the reflection of the mirror, I saw Beck cover Sookie's mouth to stop her from screaming. Stheno and Euryale walked in next, followed by two stinking werewolves.

"Get out," I hissed.

"Make us," Stheno grinned. Suddenly the windows shattered. We grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Shu said coldly. "At least give them a fair fight." And suddenly we were on the street. "Now. Begin," he said happily.

"Thanks Shu," I growled.

"Pleasure is mine."

"Mean," I told him. He chuckled and blew off. I noticed we were all kitted out in Greek gear and. I crouched into a crouched position.

"I'll give you a chance to fuck off and go piss off someone else," Connor said. In answer, Stheno replied:

"Cheese 'n' weiner?"

Which earned her an arrow in the head.

Which was hilarious of course!

"Nice one Will," I snorted.

"Actually nice one Leo," Leo corrected.

"Seriously?" I asked turning around. Connor grabbed my arm and pulled me down. The hell hound sailed over my head and onto Ethan's sword. It dissolved.

Stheno lunged forward and Connor intercepted her, leaving the rest of us to work with the smart monsters. Go figure. I turned tail and ran down the road. Hearing the beating of wings, I knew the plan was working.

I turned and swung my staff like a baseball bat. Alecto's head made an ugly cracking sound. She veered off course.

"You better watch out,

And hide in a hole,

She'll reach down your throat,

And swallow your soul,

Alecto Fury is coming to town!" I cackled and shot off spell.

I twirled and then dropped my staff as the whip wrapped around my wrist. I screamed in agony.

A blade cut through the leather and my hand instantly cooled. Alecto turned to ash, thanks to Beckendorf's M16.

"You okay?" Connor said. He unwrapped the leather and my eyes widened. The skin was bubbling and blistered. I paled considerably.

"Here," Will handed me Ambrosia. I nibbled at it and although it tasted feckin' gorgeous, I wanted to spit it out. But I forced it down, my fingers trembling.

"I'm going to call Cassie and Eli," Beckendorf said. Nico and Harley appeared with Steph and Dylan. Harley looked slightly amused as she picked up my staff and then examined my wrist.

She muttered curses and the pain subsided.

"That was bitching," I mumbled.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just feel sick."

"That'll be the whip," Nico said. "War and pestilence. Also, it's used on souls of the dead." He put a light hand on my shoulder. A cold feeling of dread spread through me.

"Woah, that feels weird," I muttered but instantly felt better. Nico and Harley pulled me up.

"Remember guys, New York, possibly Sally's apartment or the Empire State building if you can't make it to camp. Sally and Paul don't mind at least six of us being there. She has drachmas, Poesidon left her some. #

"Okay, Dee we got it," Beckendorf said. "Me, Luke and Silena are staying behind for Eli and Cassie. Just go," he laughed. I stood up.

"Okay, let's go," I laughed. I grabbed Sookie and Conner's hand. I felt the shadows drag us towards them.

"Keep all hands and feet in the shadows at all times," Nico announced. Taylor grabbed onto Sookie's hand.

"Will we come back?" she asked.

"Christmas, I promise!" I told Sookie.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW.**

**SO SHORT. And it's been too long.**

**I have a new addiction to Black Veil Brides. Did you hear about Legion of Black? Look it up on their official page guys! T'will be gas!**

**Also big fail on the apocalypse. My theory is the Mayan gods have had a battle.**

**Maybe I'm reading too much.**

**But my Xmas present to you, is that I have a H.P fanfic on the go! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: On we go! **

**Have fun reading. I'm getting really bad at updating. For which I'm sorry :L :P **

**Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And don't worry Xylia Ren, I hope you had fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! How many times do I have to ell you? **

Sookie's P.O.V.

You're probably expecting me to say, we stepped out of the shadows majestically. Truth was we fell out of the shadows and landed at someone's feet.

"Reyna!" Dee gasped delighted. She threw herself onto a girl, who was armed to the teeth with knives and other such pointy things.

"Dee," she said. She looked at us puzzled. "What are you doing at Camp Jupiter? And is Taylor okay?"

I looked down. Taylor was curled up snoring. I smiled and without thinking smoothed his hair back.

"Taylor's got a girlfriend!" another voice rang out. Three people walked up the hill.

"Hey guys," a blonde guy said. He looked down at me. "You're new."

"Here that?" I asked innocently. He shrugged. "That's me not giving a fuck." Dee snorted.

"I like her," Reyna said amused. I smiled at her and shook Taylor awake.

"Ehm… well we can't stay long. Can I use your bathroom quickly. I need to I.M the others," Dee said.

"I.M?" I frowned.

"Iris message. Y'know the rainbow goddess?" Connor explained. I nodded. "She had something like Skype. Do you get me?"

"Loud and clear," I said. I looked at Taylor. He was still sleeping. I sighed and slapped him.

"Oooow!" he yowled and sat up. His eyes went round. "Camp Jupiter?"

"I'm guessing we're not supposed to be here," I said raising my index finger. The girls laughed whilst the boys gave me weird looks.

"No, we should be in New York but for some reason, we're in Frisco," Connor told me, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Anyway, to the baths!" Dee said and disappeared. We laughed and together we walked through a military camp. It opened up to a few fields, we're there were teens and kids hacking at each other with swords.

We walked up to a statue that had no arms. I squeaked in terror as its head looked down at us.

"Graeccus," he said distastefully. "Let me pat you down! Julia, take their weapons!"

"Hey doesn't have-"I was cut off by Taylor slapping his hand over my mouth.

"It's a sensitive subject," Dee whispered in my ear. I shrieked and whirled around. The weirdest girl ever stood watching me, grinning like a maniac.

"Cartel," Terminus growled. Dee winked and started to disarm herself.

"How's tricks Terminus?" she called. Reyna's jaw dropped as did Andy's.

"Dee, you have to respect him, that's a god," she hissed. Dee smirked and patted the little seven year olds head. After establishing that Terminus could indeed pat us down *cue shivering*, we walked to the baths and I was instantly jealous.

To cut what might be a long passage short, it's like the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. Different coloured smells that were just heavenly. We walked to a back room.

"Let's see if this works before I have to spend all my drachmas. Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Nico Di Angeleo," Dee said. The rainbow shimmered. Nico was sitting on a couch, Thalia beside him stuffing his face with… blue cookies? (ANY IDEA WHERE THEY ARE?)

"I see you made it to Sally's," Dee said smirking.

"Dude, are they blue cookies?" Connor groaned. A woman, quiet young, appeared in the image. She had grey streaks in her hair, but they suited her. Her eyes looked like the sea and she had a streak of flour across her cheek.

"Don't worry Connor, I'll send some in Hermes' post," she said.

"Thank you Sally," Connor sang. The woman smiled and disappeared.

"Everyone else is at Camp Half-Blood," Nico said. "Harley was freaking out because they thought they had lost Phoenix. They found him with the pegasi. Fell out of the shadows through the roof."

"And I'm not surprised."

"Obviously not. But, I'll I.M everyone else. You just get your ass to Camp," Thalia said.

"Okay, okay. Tell Paul I said hi," Connor said.

"Hey Connor," a voice called. Dee and Connor laughed.

"We'll go. I.M. Chiron, tell him we'll grab lung here and then go," Dee said. Nico nodded and swiped through the mist.

"Let's go. I'm sure you'll like to see Levi," Reyna smiled. Dee perked up. She nodded and we strolled into the centre of town.

"This is like a mini Rome. I've been there once. I was four though," I mumbled.

"That's kind of the idea. This is New Rome. You see, unlike the Greek camp, we can facilitate for families. You can get married; go to college, live here. We are starting to accept Greeks though," Reyna told me. Jason and Piper (who I really liked. She was Drew and Silena's sister. Jason was Thalia's brother) had disappeared, leaving me to get my ear talked off by Andy, son of Apollo. I was about to snap his neck, when Taylor grabbed me around the waist.

"And breathe," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath hit my neck. His arms were still around my waist, when we came to a training field. Two boys were standing there, viciously hacking at each other.

"Hey Cole," Dee called. Both boys leaped away from each other. They both took their helmets off. One boy nearly looked exactly the same as Dee, except he was slightly tanned.

The other boy had died green hair, with white eyes. Yes white. He wasn't blind, but his irises were a bright white.

"How's my favourite son of Aurona," Dee said. Both the boys rushed to her. She laughed as they hugged her. She hugged the black haired boy back really tight.

"Dee!" they said together.

"His mother of Eos," Taylor whispered. "Goddess of Dawn. He's got a sister back home called Aurora."

"Didn't really need to know," I whispered.

"Matter of opinion," Dee whispered. I glared at her and she threw her head back and laughed. "When are you going to come home?" she asked the two boys.

"Two weeks left of the Legion training. Then they have singles, so then they can go," Reyna said quickly.

"I was going to say whenever but never mind," Levi shrugged.

"Any way when are you four going back? It's just I have something for Aurora," Cole said. He patted his pockets, muttering and started to turn them out. With every object that flew out of them, Reyna's eyebrow went higher and higher.

"Rey, your eyebrow is trying to escape," Connor said. We looked at Reyna and as one started laughing. Reyna, who was obviously not used to being embarrassed.

"You're the only one who can make her do that. Apart from Jason, Percy and Leo," said Andy. Dee looked at us and raised an eyebrow. She smiled gently, like your mother would smile at you.

"Well come on, I want to skate around the forum," she said. A board appeared out of nowhere and she skated down the grass hill, falling off half way.

We laughed and walked after her, where she was still rolling around groaning.

Okay, so Happy LATE Christmas and such :L I'm so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: On we go!**

**Thanks for reading guys. It really makes my day! **

**Also I am so sorry about the wait. I'm horrified at myself for taking so long. But I got a serious case of Writers Block. So I am really sorry! Really sorry!**

* * *

Connor's P.O.V.

We were trying to hide from Reyna. Trying, being the operative word.

"Dee! Connor!" she screamed. We looked at each other terrified. Dee opened her mouth and was yanked away from me. I squeaked in terror. Suddenly there was yelling.

"Stop it Rey! R-R-Reeeey!" Dee shrieked. I looked between the walls and saw Dee on the floor being tickled. She fought valiantly but it was no use… she was laughing too hard.

"Okay enough," Reyna sighed standing up. "Connor I will try not to kill you. Try being the operative word."

I slid out of my hiding place.

"What were you two thinking? Snowboarding down the steps on the hill for the temples!" Reyna shrieked.

"We were thinking about snowboarding down the steps on the hill for the temples?" Dee grinned. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"We missed lunch now!" Reyna huffed me and Dee shrugged.

"Of well," we said in unison. Sookie ran towards me and jumped on my back, Taylor skidding to a stop beside her.

"When are we going? Terminus keeps showing up and scaring the shit out of me," she sighed.

"You get used to it. And soon. I want to grab a quick bite to eat from one of the cafés," I grinned.

"Let's go," Reyna smiled and we walked into the café.

It would be a really boring chapter, if I went on about what we did that day, so I'll get to when we got home.

We crossed the borderline and laughed at Sookie's astounded face. Dee stretched up and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back in a few," she said and took off to the infirmary. Instantly, I knew she was going to see Will. They had been getting in touch with all their family, to see if anyone had been in touch.

We passed Luke and Ellen who were making out, clad in armour and Silena and Beckendorf were walking toward the beach.

Everything was completely normal.

"CONNOR!" a little voice screamed. Bandit and Snitch ran towards us. They were twins, and Snitch was mute. She was born like that. The Apollo cabin was figuring out a way to fix her voice.

"Me and Snitch missed you. Where's Dee?" asked Bandit. She stopped and stretched up, trying to reach my ear but she was too small. Taylor laughed and picked up the six year old. She patted his cheek and then leaned towards me.

"Where's Dee? And did you get the fireworks?" she whispered. Snitch stretched up to hear us. I picked her up.

"Nope, I didn't and she went to find Will," I whispered. Bandit giggled and clapped her hands. She wiggled out of Taylor's grip and I put Snitch down.

"We're going to find Annie," Bandit said. Both the girls ran off in search of Annabeth Chase. They were organizing a party for Nico and the girls loved Nico, so Annabeth agreed to help them throw the party.

"They are so cute!" Sookie said. "Where can I get one?"

"They're my sisters. Bandit was the girl Taylor was holding and I was holding Snitch. They're cute, only six but they're the mini terrors," I told her. She laughed and kept walking looking around. She seemed to be getting what everything was for.

We only had to explain the lava wall and the cabins.

"Sookie!" two voices yelled. Steph and Dylan ran up to Sookie and hugged her. I instantly knew that Dylan was claimed and had become part of the outcasts. He had the tattoo on his neck, which was odd. Most of us had it on our arms.

The tattoo was a cross that read 'Protect thy Family'. It was a rule we lived by.

A lot of us had more tattoos than that, but it would take too long to explain, so I'm going to skip that.

"Part out of the Outcasts?" Taylor asked. Dylan nodded and Taylor bro-hugged him.

"Hope you got the rules down," I winked. "Me and Dee took weeks, months drafting them down."

"They were gone for ages," Taylor told them. "All they did was write."

"And kissed a bit," I mumbled.

"Hey," Dee said. She jumped on my back and kissed my cheek. "I heard we have a new recruit."

"That'd be me," Dylan grinned.

"Not you Steph. Why?" Sookie asked. Steph mumbled something and Dylan scowled deeply.

"What was that?" Sookie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I was talking to Alice a very nice girl from Aphrodite," Steph said. Me, Dee and Taylor snorted while Dylan rolled his eyes.

"And she told me they were all freaks and they did drugs. I'm not going to be associated with them."

"Go fuck yourself. You and I both know that they're fine," Sookie snapped.

"Fine, but when you end up being a slut like the rest of them and that whore," Steph glared at Dee who looked really amused which was quite dangerous. "Do NOT come crying to me."

She swanned off.

"Whore am I?" asked Dee. People looked over. She walked up to Steph who was smirking.

"Yes you are," she smirked. Dee grinned again. Suddenly Steph went flying through the air. She hit the side of Ares' cabin. She stood up looking around dazed.

Dee lowered her hand.

"I am Cordelia Cartel daughter of Thanatos, Lord of Death-"she started but was cut off by Clarisse.

"No the only Daughter of Death," she smirked and we all looked at Sookie, who had a butterfly floating on her head. Dee squealed and jumped on Sookie.

"I KNEW IT!" she cried and twirled Sookie, who laughed.

"Let's get your weapon," Clarisse said. The three girls ran off and I turned to Dylan.

"Whose daughter is Steph?" I asked.

"Eros," he said. "We all thought it was Athena, but we were wrong," he shrugged.

Taylor nodded. "She's definitely not smart enough," he said and we laughed. We walked towards the forest, talking about random things.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked.

"Have you been to the Lodge, yet?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah…" Dylan said slowly.

"There's one for just the cabin leaders and particulars," I said.

"So basically the people Dee can stand being around," Taylor said.

"I mean, she loves the Outcasts, just a lot of them are wannabes," I said and Dylan nodded.

We walked up to Bunker Nine and you could smell the food from here.

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled Taylor and everyone shouted. Dee, Clarisse and Sookie came in.

"CASSIE GET THE TATTOO GUN!" yelled Dee. "Sook is joining us and I need a few touch ups!"

"Your mad, y'know that?" asked Clarisse.

"Yerp a derp," Dee said and lead Sookie to the back of the bunker.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dear Froz3nt3ars thank you for making me TYPE today. I also have not died so you can sleep easy knowing that I am still here :P ;) :3**

**ON WITH THE SHOW MEH GOOD FELLOW!**

* * *

**DEE'S P.O.V.**

"Stop whining," I told Sookie as she cursed for the 17th time. She scowled and then turned away from me sulking. Cassie stifled a giggle and wiped Sook's arm.

"Done," she sighed and winked at Sook. "She certainly looks like you Dee, now can we eat, I'm starved."

So we ate and drank… a lot. By the end of the night, half of us couldn't stand. I wasn't included in the drunkards, yet Connor and my sister were mashed.

My sister… every time I think that my stomach turns and I smile. I don't care that Dad went off with another woman. Fuck it, I called my father, Lord of Death, Feathers the first time I saw him. No I was happy that I had a sister. I loved Levi, but he was unreasonably dick headish. If that's a word.

"You look bored," Connor purred as he sat in my lap. He curled up as best as a six foot something guy could on a five foot three girl. "For Christmas," he yawned. "I want-"he cut himself by falling asleep.

"They're going to have some head ache," Taylor said sitting next to me. I nodded and watched as Luke, Nico and Silena sat in front of me.

"Hey Tay, do you like Sookie," Luke asked.

"Don't beat around the bush," I said.

"A lot," he admitted.

"Just wait until one of the Normals here that," Nico muttered.

"That's cute. And I know Nico. The last eligible bachelor as Lauren likes to put it" Silena said giggling.

"NO WAY!" Taylor said looking shocked.

"Yep, all of them have a huge crush on you. Maybe it was you flashing your abs?" I teased.

"Or maybe it's your kind of Roman looks for a Greek," Silena grinned.

"Your smile?" I asked.

"Your glittering eyes?" Silena smirked.

"The way you make girls swoon," we chorused and pretended to melt all over him. We laughed.

"No but do you mind if I asked her out?" Taylor asked.

"Couldn't care less. Break her heart and I break your spine," I said. "Capture The Flags tomorrow. What's happening?"

"Same as normal, us against them but Annie and Percy are gonna be here. They said they'd side with them, because having Four Big Three children on one team is an overkill." Nico said. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Malcolm can get on it straight away," I said, casting my gaze to Malcolm who was lying with one of the girls I couldn't tell who. He was sober, Probably more sober than the rest of us (yeah, he definitely is!). She kept talking to him and then crying on his shoulder.

"Help ME!" he hissed and we pretended to ignore him.

"So, how are you going to ask her out?" I asked.

"How did you get asked out?" Taylor asked me.

"Weapons shed and we made out. Kinda went from there!" I shrugged.

"Charlie asked me to the Fireworks after a Girls VS Boys game of Capture the Flag," Silena sighed.

"Me and Ellen just kind of floated together," Luke smiled.

"Thals was in the hunters. I kissed her, she electrocuted me and then she kissed me," Nico sighed.

"Is that not weird though, your dads are brothers," Silena asked.

"Poesidon and Athena are Uncle and Niece. Aphrodite and Hephaestus are married and she's having an affair with Ares. Gods don't have DNA so there's not a problem and because Zeus doesn't like it my dad loves it. Also she's always cussing Zeus out, so Thals and Dad get along!" grinned Nico.

"How are you going to ask Sook out?" Luke asked.

"Take her to the beach at midnight, and just ask her. First kiss for us there!" he said and smirked to himself.

"Well let's cover these," I pointed to Connor, "With blankets and go to bed!"

We collected up blankets, rescued Malcolm and closed up the bunker. We walked off slowly and just messed around in the woods are weapons always drawn in case of emergency. We got to the cabins and I yawned.

"Night," I said and walked off to my cabin. My head hit the pillow and I was gone like the wind.

A dreamless sleep is a nice sleep. I was not having that though.

It was Government anyway so that marked it out straight away as a nightmare. The people were grouped at the table and annoyingly their voices and faces were nondescript. I couldn't hear them and couldn't see who they were.

I heard sobbing and looked over to see a six year old. She was a tiny thing, with bright green eyes and red curly hair. She looked at me and reached a tiny hand.

"Test Subject 7!" yelled one person. "What are you doing?"

"I can see someone!" the little girl said. Suddenly she screamed.

"Leave her alone!" another voice on the other side of the room said. I looked over and nearly cried. Mark.

See, a couple of weeks ago he went to his moms and didn't come back. We had looked, searched for all that time and didn't find anything.

"Dee," he murmured. "Looking for half-bloods. Don't go to Rome!" Then he screamed in pain.

I looked around. Seven people and there were three more cage things. Who was next?

"Horrible I know," muttered Dad.

"Can say that again Feathers," I told him. "Thanks for the sister by the way. But why in Ireland?"

"The Celts had nice death rituals. Stopping the clocks, covering mirrors, opening the windows to let the spirit out. They were good people with good ideas. But heed his advice, when asked do NOT go to Rome. And if you do, which I know you will, you'll have to sacrifice something. Just don't let it be your sister!" he pleaded.

"I'm not a monster. First one to go is me. I'm the oldest, my piece of soul was split from theirs so I could go first and protect them," I said stiffly.

"You're the same soul?" Dad asked. His voice was kind of thick.

"We're nearly exactly the same person. It's not a difficult concept. Levi knew her for ten minutes and he loved her," I told him.

"That's good. A lot of siblings don't get a long," dad said. His image blurred.

"I must go but you need to know, that the mortals are getting suspicious. The army have a small regiment of clear sighted mortals, and they're testing half-bloods to see what they are. Consult Chiron after Capture The Flag. Something will happen that will drive you to do it," My dad said. Then he was gone and I was awake.

7 hours later!

"No maiming. I will be acting as referee and medic. Off you go!" Chiron shouted and then galloped off.

We got to the creek and set up shop. Me and Sookie were on defence. I told her to stand behind me and watch unless she was pointed at.

"This is boring," she muttered then Mark and Sherman appeared. Mark, who was stronger, ran at me and our weapons clashed.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Sherman asked.

"Speciosam mors," Sookie said. "Beautiful Death!" She whirled at him with her mini sword. It was a long knife, only the length of her arm. But she did some damage.

Suddenly the whistle went off, three shrill shrieks piercing the night.

"Shit!" Mark muttered.

"What?" asked Sookie.

"Means that Capture is over and something bad had happened," Sherman said. He grabbed Sookie's arm to pull her along so she could keep up. Nobody could be left behind.

"What happened?" I burst from the bushes. People jumped and instantly their eyes went to the ground. "Chiron," I pushed my way to the front.

Travis was sitting up against Juniper's Tree. She looked badly shaken. He was holding a piece of paper.

"What happened?" I hissed. Travis looked at me.

"They have him…" he choked. I looked at the piece of paper. A government seal and written.

"Hello again Ms Cartel. Come after me if you can?"

And then signed.

I grit my teeth and curled it up in my fist.

"That goddam mother fucker has my boyfriend. I'm going to kill him. I want a quest now. And Will is coming," I growled.

"Why?" he asked and took the paper off me. He paled as he read the page.

"Because it was our uncle who took him, them in the first place," I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And it starts. **

**DISCLAIMER! I AM Not RICK RIORDAN. I AM NOT AMERICAN, MALE OR A PROFESSIONAL AUTHOR.**

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V.

Camp life ground to a halt.

The life there had spun around many things and Connor and Travis' pranks had been one of many threads. I really felt sorry for Travis.

He stayed in his bunk but put on a brave smile. Bandit and Snitch were devastated, the whole camp was devastated. It was so quiet.

Dee hid herself in her room in the cabin. Planning, Will sitting beside her every hour. She was now out for blood and I realized that was dangerous. It was all meticulous planning and well thought out plans.

They never ate. But I had a feeling she had a stash of food in there.

A week before Levi was supposed to be coming, Leo built a plane and we got ready to fly. It had been test flown three times in a row. Once by Nico, once by Dee and the third by Leo.

So right now we were sitting in a plane, being driven by an X box Kinect.

Kill. Me. Now.

I had been holding onto the seat for ages, trying not to scream. Five minutes ago, Taylor had fallen asleep on my lap and I was now contenting myself on plaiting his hair.

"How much-"I asked when the plane pitched forward.

"Now!" Leo screamed as the plane started plummeting. We all held hands and I dragged Taylor with us who was half asleep. I clung to Dee and together we shadow travelled.

When I woke up, I realized two things. One, I had blacked out and two, I was the last to wake up. My head was in Taylor's lap and he whirled me around when my eyes cracked open. Dee smiled and went back to looking at Leo who was talking on the phone, when he trailed off.

Everyone looked up and backed together, as the mortal army walked up to us.

We stared at the humans, by now, we should've been in New Rome but our plane was shot down and in a fiery ruin behind us. By them.

"What's happening?" Jason said his voice crackling through the receiver.

"Dude, I'll call you back," Leo said and ignored Jason's shouts as he hung up. He gripped the phone tightly and then his hand caught on fire. I watched interested. I loved when Leo lit on fire like that.

"Calm it Firework," I whispered as sparks flew from his hair.

Dee reached out to grab something and then her arm fell to her side. She clasped her hands behind her back and strode forward, Harley, Phoenix, Luke, Nico and Thalia close on her heels. The enemy matched their numbers and walked forward to meet them. I couldn't help but notice Cassie staring at one of the guys and the guy was staring right back.

He had long shaggy brown hair and grey eyes. He was only about twenty but looked older with the gun on his back.

"Major," Dee said slowly to the man.

"How dare you speak to the General!" one girl hissed in disbelief. Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh uncle, you do go up in the world," she teased. The humans stared at the man.

"Let me kill him Dee," Will hissed. Beckendorf reached forward and grabbed him. The humans looked at Beck and Chris and their eyes widened. The two guys were huge.

"I don't suppose you know where my mother is? I know where my boyfriend is but I am not happy about what happened," Dee growled. Three guns were aimed at her and she raised an eyebrow. "I've already died. So go on shoot."

"No, we'll just see how well your sister holds up," the man grinned and I felt a knife press into my neck. Taylor shot forward but I whimpered in pain as the knife was dug further into my neck.

"Oh now Jamie that isn't nice," Dee tutted looking at me. "But I'll go. Not her me. I know more, I have more resistance. More knowledge. But no handcuffs. I'm not a prisoner."

Two guys grabbed her and they started to walk off. The guy, Cassie's guy looked at us.

"The military base nearest here. They're all there. Guards swap every two hours."

Then he was gone.

"Guess we're breaking into a military facility," Chris sighed and then grinned at Travis and Luke.

"Again," the other two chorused.

"Again?" I echoed.

"We've done it a few times," Travis shrugged.

"We'll get the Romans first," Taylor said and put an arm around me. "Sook needs her brother and we all need a break. Let's go."

When we reached New Rome, it was in turmoil.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"One more gone," Reyna gasped. I handed her my water and she smiled gratefully.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cole is gone. Levi is waiting for you in the Letus temple," Reyna said and shooed me away.

I walked a little up the hill and into the small black temple, devoted to Dad.

Standing there was Levi, with another man. The guy had wings sprouting from his wings.

"Levi, Feathers," I greeted and they both winced. BOTH WINCED. "Why'd you wince."

"Dee called me Feathers," the man sighed.

"She told me about that," Levi said with a thin smile.

"Who are you?" I growled at the man.

"I am Thanatos."

"And why do you talk about Dee as though she's dead?"

"Sookie," Levi said but I hissed and he stepped back.

"She's been gone for three hours and-"

"Has been shot five times, stabbed twice and all her limbs are broken," Feathers snapped. I gulped at the purple fire in his eyes. They calmed and he pulled me and Levi into a hug.

"Stay, strong, stay together and never let go," he whispered and then he was gone, leaving Levi hugging me. I fell against his chest and sobbed.

He picked me up and went out. I sobbed harder as I was passed from him to Taylor. Taylor cuddled me close and whispered soothingly in my ear while Levi told them what Thanatos said.

"Let's go," Travis said and we shadow travelled or flew.

When Taylor arrived, Luke, Travis and Chris were already halfway through the chain link fence.

"Caveman shit. This place is old," Luke said sliding through the fence.

"Only a few of us can go!" I said and barged through the fence. "Thals, Nico, Phoenix, Harley, Reyna, Travis, Luke, Ellen and Taylor, c'mon," I marched off and they scurried behind me.

We walked through the halls and it instantly became apparent that this was an old military base. Whatever they were doing they had no clearance for.

"So tell me," Dee's voice said. She was lounging in a cage and I saw Connor was leaning against the door of his cage. Another guy I didn't know was lying across it, while a full grown woman was sitting behind the general making faces. She saw me looking around the corner and winked.

"Tell you what?" the guy said stiffly," There is nothing to tell. And we are supposed to be asking you the questions."

"Well, you're failing Boss man General," the woman said. "Brother, just answer her and be honest for once in your short miserable little life," she smirked.

"That's Dee's mom," Taylor whispered in my ear. "I'm surprised no one's tried anything."

"Hey, I feel like there's a jackal around," Dee called out and grinned.

"And I'd love to see the cat again," Dee's mom called.

Phoenix and Harley disappeared.

Then the cages exploded. Dee stood up and grinned.

"Thanks Harley!" she said and popped every bone in her body. She prowled out and her and her mother circled them. Connor leaned against the outside of his cage and all the others just watched. Then they started shooting, everywhere. Everyone took cover.

The gunfire died down and we peeked around the corner.

Connor and Dee were on the ground, Dee bent over Connor, shaking him.

"Connor? Connor!" she screamed.

Suddenly Harley was beside her.

"He's fine," she soothed. Dee sat down and put his head on her lap. She kissed his forehead and stared at him lovingly. His eyes flickered open.

"I could get used to this," he grinned. Dee raised an eyebrow. Connor continued, "Waking up next to you every morning."

"What do you mean by that?" Dee asked. Connor, ignoring Harley's protests heaved himself up and took both of Dee's hands.

"I don't have it on me now. It's at home, in my jeans. But, I meant I want you to be mine, forever. Marry me Dee," he whispered.

The world seemed to stop spinning and I waited. For my sister to answer.

"Connor I-"

* * *

Officially the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done. It won't take to long! I PROMISE! 3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: DUM DUM DA DUM! DUM DUM DA DUM! **

**I originally never planned for any of this.**

* * *

CONNOR'S P.O.V.

"Two months," I growled kissing along Dee's jaw.

"It takes longer to plan a wedding," she told me.

"Yeah but you have that whole: 'not until after marriage' thing," I whined.

"My mom wasn't married and look what happened," Dee argued. "She got knocked up by a god and had a psycho for a daughter."

"I'm not a fool, I'd cover my tool," I scoffed and Dee pushed my head away from her neck, where I could already see a hickey blooming.

"Say that again," she said slowly," and you will not have a tool!"

"Now that is just over the top!" I said sitting up. Dee stood and looked down at me.

"I just can't not in two months. Four?"

"Two!"

"Four!"

"Three?"

"Fine!" she hissed. Then Dee sighed. "Sorry for snapping it's just… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" I asked and took both her hands and looked at her.

"That it won't work," she said and gave a helpless little laugh. "I know I-"

"You said yes. I will make it work. We'll make it work!" I said. "Without you I'd be like a lost puppy!"

"Too sweet!" I grinned.

"I know I am… have you thought about bridesmaids and stuff."

"Yes. Sookie and Harley definitely. Bandit and Snitch as flower girls! What about best man and stuff…"

"I want… Need three. Luke, Connor and Chris," I told Dee. She nodded and wrote it down. There was a knock on the door.

"You need to see this," Luke said.

We ran after him and stopped at Thalia's Pine. What I saw made me catch my breath.

Thousands of monsters.

And at the head of them was Dee's uncle.

Son of a bitch just won't die!" she hissed.

"Anyone under 12, with less than 4 years' experience, in the Bunker. Leo. Go open it," Dee snapped and took out her hatchet. "Outcasts to me!" she yelled. We grouped and Dee started to divide everyone. She sent some of us to the left and some to the right.

Others went to the bunker to protect the kids. Of course, I was with Dee. She had sent Sookie with Taylor to Bunker. We waited. And slowly as one, the whole camp, walked through the borders.

Dee took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her and Levi stepped forward, when Sookie stepped out of the shadows.

She was already shadow-travelling.

"Bow to the children of darkness," Sookie hissed the shadows flicking out around her.

"Bow to the children of the shadow," Levi said and the ground stirred beneath him. Cracks ran through the soil.

Dee stepped forward and it was almost like the weight of her aura pushed the front half of the army down to their knees.

"Bow to the children of death," she whispered. The whole camp took a step forward.

"Bow to the children of the gods!" we chorused.

Silence.

Then the monsters rushed forward.

And we readily met them. My sword hit the drakons neck and crushed a Cyclops's nose.

Hellhounds that ran at us, turned and ran, when met with Hazel, Nico and Harley raised a hand.

"Having fun without us?" a voice said and there stood Percy, walking down the hill, swinging Riptide in his hand, winking at the monsters. Annabeth walked by his side, twirling her knife and glaring at the monsters.

"Perseus," Echinda snarled and slithered out with Chimaera.

"Hey anteater, Chihuahua," he said. Monsters hissed.

"Perseus!" Stheno and Euryale growled.

"ANNIE IT'S A FAMILY REUNION!" Percy shouted in joy. "Now all we need is… wait for it…"

Then the Minotaur ran over the hill. Percy pushed Annabeth away and whirled around.

With a slice, the Minotaur vanished. Monsters who hadn't faced Percy before stepped back. He whistled.

And the hunters appeared. With the Romans.

Clarisse appeared with the drakon skin, tied to a chariot and dragged it down the hill. She stopped beside Percy. The seven walked out and stood together.

"You picked the wrong generation," Dee said humorously. "To mess with."

They didn't have time.

Between tidal waves, Arrows, lightening, fire, spears and shadows or spirits, dived on them and decimated the army, killing them all.

The guy just sat there. And started laughing.

"You really are like the rest of the family? A psycho," Dee said amused.

"Maybe. But you'll never have a life outside your camp. Today, I released a list of over thousands of 'criminals' to police stations, with evidence. Knew that the army wouldn't work. Your lives are ruined. Shea is gone with them now."

"What'd you say about Shea?" Cassie asked and the guy came out from behind her. Dee's uncle screamed like he was in agony. Then I saw the knife that was sticking from his chest.

"That is for being a selfish bastard," Portia spat on his body and kicked the dagger in to his body further. "And we're not all psychos. It runs in your dad's side of the family," she smirked.

"Are you sure?" Dee asked.

"Yes, and when you have your child, because I will have a grandchild," I blushed a deep red as Portia turned her eyes to me. "Don't forget to carry on the tradition."

"We won't I promised.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A MUMMY IN LAW!" Portia cried. I grinned but my eyes flickered to the dead body.

Without looking at it, Portia aimed her staff and he turned to ashes.

"And before you say, I 'm insane, I will remind you, that it's not insane. It's unforgiving," she said.

"Oh I know," Dee grimaced. "Let's go, now that the party's over."

"Regretfully," Harley teased.

"Oh yes, because we all crave a battle!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm disappointed, I didn't get much of a battle," Clarisse and Reyna said at the same time. They grinned and hi fived.

"We have bodies," Piper said softly. We looked up and Dee flinched.

There weren't many. But still, too many.

Dido, laid on the ground, her body cold.

James from the Hecate cabin was lying, his body draped over an Apollo camper.

Altogether, nineteen died.

Nineteen too many.

We mourned. But this was all too real for us.

Life went on. As well as it could.

We planned the wedding. But for further away. Dee was so relieved, it was comical.

"So how much longer?" Bandit asked. Snitch giggled and then looked delighted with herself.

"You tell me, you're running the show!" I smiled. The girls giggled and wriggled in my arms, as I carried them to the campfire. "And what about the dresses?"

"We can't tell you that!" Snitch squealed. The she hugged herself in pleasure.

"Why not?" I asked, tickling her.

"Because," Bandit squealed. "That's bad luck!"

"Harley's been talking to you, hasn't she?" I sighed. The girls nodded and wiggled out of my arms.

"She has," Dee said walking up to me. "A lot of bribery. These girls fall easily to it. I suppose it is the promise of fireworks though…"

"Fireworks?" I echoed. Dee nodded. "Better be a good brand."

"Sumo rockets from Japan," Bandit smirked and I grinned down at her.

"Very well done."

"When you're done fan girling over fireworks, we have a party to go to!" Dee said.

We walked into Nico's 89th birthday.

Yaaaay!

"Happy birthday Nicky!" the twins cheered and he smiled.

"So have you sorted out-"I was cut off by Nico's sigh.

"They say me and Thals have to be married. We're going to get it done quietly next week, and then get the papers done. I can't wait. We got an apartment near Central Park, dear but Dad and Zeus are constantly trying to outbid each other with the who's better."

"They're going to be so excited," I grinned at Bandit and Snitch.

"Yep and Thals is twice is bad," Nico smiled.

So in love…


	12. Chapter 12

**DUM DUM DA DUM DUM DUM DUM! **

**I HEAR WEDDING BELLS!**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know by now who and who not I own!**

* * *

DEE'S POV

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Selena asked braiding my hair. Drew was looking at me while doing my nails, while Sookie, Thals, Harley , Clarisse and Reyna blocked the door so Connor couldn't come in.

It had been three hours of him banging on the door, the first two hours we laughed at him.

"Obviously!" I smiled. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!" Harley said, flopping down on the couch beside Drew. "I still remember the little psychopath that swore up and down she'd never let herself get married because guys got in the way."

"Isn't it so romantic that Connor is your first and last boyfriend," Piper sighed, walking in with nail polish. She started to do Harley's nails.

"He asked me not long ago how many children I wanted. And we agreed on a name," I said and the girls squealed.

"For a girl or boy?" Thals asked.

"Girl. Regan. I love it and it carries on the whole Shakespeare thing," I sighed.

"That's a nice name," Clarisse said. We looked at her surprised. "I might not squeal over how many terrors you're going to have because a child of Stoll and you is not a breed I'd recommend, but Regan is a nice name. My great grandmother was called Regan."

"So what if you have a boy?" Reyna asked.

"Antonio, if he looks like Connor. If not I quite like Tybalt. He'll have Hermes in his name, as the God himself got us an apartment near enough to Percy and Annabeth if we get in trouble near Central Park. It's quite near you Thals," I said. Thalia clapped her hands.

"I forgot to tell you guys. Annie's having a baby!" she squealed. I grinned.

"And Percy?" Piper asked.

"Is freaking out. Between him and Sally, Annabeth's been driven mad. But she loves the attention. And Athena has given Percy the lecture. Six times. And she roped Nico in for one of them ," Thalia laughed.

"Oh look at all of you!" Leo crowed walking in. We stared at him as he chewed on an apple. "What?"

"One how did you get in here, two that apple is plastic," Silena said.

"Thought it tasted weird, and Cassie brought me," he said. Then Cassandra, herself walked in.

"Cassie!" I yelled and twirled her around.

"Hey!" she said. "Where's Lou?"

"Coming over later. She made herself in charge of decorations with the twin terrors and is having a mental breakdown," Reyna grinned.

"And you also brought a gay guy. Good girl, the hen party is complete!" Silena threw her hands in the air.

"It's not a hen party," Thalia scolded.

"They're over rated," Harley said. She jumped and we all looked at her. She took out her phone and looked at it. "Oh. My. Gods."

"What?" Piper asked and looked at it. "Oh dear…"

"What is it?" I asked. Grabbing Harley's phone me and Leo looked at the picture. And laughed her heads off.

Connor was currently handcuffed to a lamp post in New Rome with no trousers on. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So," Lou said walking into the room not looking surprised that Cass was here. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Sookie said. "I haven't heard much about when you first came here." We all shared a look.

"Best moment was definitely when you just rolled up," I said pointing at Harley.

"Don't remind me," Drew sighed. "I had a serious concussion."

"Or when you rolled into Manhattan during the war with the others," Clarisse smiled fondly. "That was amazing!"

"I try my best!" I laughed and we told stories. Clarisse told us about life before Percy or anyone. Silena chipped in. Then me and Harley talked about Brooklyn House.

Leo talked about sleeping in sewers and Piper talked about her Grandad. Sookie told us about Ireland and Lou told us about her hometown.

Then we talked about families.

"I gots my family right here," I smiled and yawned, twirling Leo's hair through my fingers. He gave a small snort and smiled in his sleep. His head was on my stomach and I was leaning against Harley. She was smiling in her sleep. I was the only one awake. I couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow I would be married. Well today, it just got past twelve. I sighed and Leo stirred a little.

"Dee?" Sookie asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, you'll never leave. Like, that if you ever go off you'll come back!" she mumbled.

"I won't. I promise," I whispered. She smiled and fell asleep. I smiled and found myself falling asleep as well.

"WAKE UP!" Drew, Silena and Piper squealed. I groaned and buried my face in Harley's shoulder.

"You're going to have to call it off," I moaned. "I think I'm either going to cry or faint or puke everywhere."

"You'll be fine mija," Leo said gently. "Come on, the girls have to make you look more pretty than normal."

I smiled and Silena lead me into the bathroom.

"You step into your dress, so let's do your make-up and hair. DREW!"

"Yes," Drew said.

"Help me with her hair," she said. Drew nodded. They plaited my hair and twisted it around. I flinched when they pulled a few hairs and they bickered constantly.

"If you two could please shut up!" I sighed. The two girls looked at me offended. "I don't want you two arguing at MY wedding. Enough."

"Sorry," Silena murmured. Drew nodded. "Okay, now, make up!" she squealed and I groaned.

"It's too early!" I moaned. Selena tsked and tapped my face, putting foundation on. Her and Drew did everything. Soon, they locked me in the room as they catered to Sookie and Harley.

"Cordelia," a soft voice said. I turned to see my dad with some of the other minor gods. His eyes widened and he smiled widely. "You look beautiful. A knock out. You look so much like your mother. I'm so sorry I can't be there but-"

"Duty calls, I know," I smiled. I'm just happy you got to see me. Even if it is an I.M."

"Whose walking you down?" dad asked.

"Set and Hermes. My mother is handing me over…" I trailed off.

"And the best men?"

"Levi, Luke, Travis and Chris. Harley, Thals, Reyna and Sookie are bridesmaids," I said quickly.

"Okay," Dad smiled reluctantly. "I must go. Have fun and congratulations."

"Thank you," I said before he went. He swiped his hand through the image and I sat alone. I twisted my hands nervously.

"Hello sister dearest," Levi said and hugged me close. "Look at you!" he held me at arm's length.

"What do you mean, look at me? You're not wearing a band tee shirt!" I said. He slapped my arm gently.

"Yet I am still allowed to wear skinny jeans," he sighed happily. "I have a present from Conner." He took out a small box. "You're only in here for another five minutes. I have to go. You're to wear that. You also should put your dress on and stop moping in you pyjamas."

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY DRESS!" I shouted as he melted into the shadows.

"Here," Piper smiled. She took out a box. And it was designer…

The dress was nearly exactly like Fleur Delacour's. Except the main part of the dress was black, wrapped with white lace flours instead of peacocks. It was beautiful.

I stood and Piper opened the box Levi had given me. It was a garter, which Piper giggled and put on me. Then, a choker.

It was a black onyx, set in pearl, on a black satin ribbon. Piper's eyes widened and she 'aawed'.

"You just wait until it's you and Jason," I teased making her turn bright red. She muttered curses at me and I smiled cheekily.

Piper helped me zip up the dress and I looked at my feet. "No shoes?"

"Nope, it's on the beach," she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I knew that!"

"Yeah, well let's get your dress buttoned up and get this going. I want to get pissed!"

"Nice to know you're happy about my marriage.

"I AM!" she retorted, patting my shoulder to tell me she was done.

"Let's just go," I sighed.

"WEDDING BELLS!" Piper squealed, running out ahead of me. I looked at my bridesmaids, who were all in white chitons with a lace belt.

"You ready?" Harley asked eyes sparkling.

"No," I confessed.

"Oh well, let's go!" she squealed. I laughed and let my friend drag me down to the beach.

When we got there, I caught my breath. Because from here, I could see Luke and Travis. And standing next to Travis just out of sight was him.

Connor.

I held my breath as the music started.

Skinny Love by Birdy.

And slowly, with Set on one side, and Hermes on the other, I made my way down the aisle.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so suckish. I do apologize!**


	13. BEWARE THE MATURITY!

**Sorry this took so long. **

** WARNING, VERY MATURE SCENES TOWARDS THE MIDDLE. **  
** Sorry to those who don't like sex (kind of) scenes. I'm not a nymphomaniac, so I'm not the best at writing them…**

** Don't read past the three horizontal lines. I'll put a warning there too. **  
**To those of you who read it, I'm sorry it's so bad... **

* * *

**CONNOR'S P.O.V.**

I was dying inside.

"DID SHE GET?" I screamed at Levi. He laughed easily.

"Relax dude, course she got it. When I turned up she had been locked in the bathroom," he laughed. I sighed in relief and sat down. I was happy that Mitchell had taken care of our 'suits'. They were actually black skinnies with a white dress shirt and a black waistcoat for me and purple waistcoats for my best guys.

When I say that, I feel like I'm trying to pimp them out…

"Dude, relax," Beckendorf said, smiling merrily. "It's not that bad. You'll only be worried until she says 'Yes'."

"What if she doesn't?" I sighed and watched as Katie finished growing the flowers on the canopy.

"She will," Katie said. "I think she's more worried about you saying no."

"WHY WOULD I SAY NO?"

"Wedding nerves," Travis said. "I actually cannot believe I said that. But it's true. She's nervous, you're nervous. Get over it."

"Why can't you believe you're saying that?" Chris asked.

"Because Connor's getting married!" Travis said, waving his arms. "This time four years ago, we were the two musketeers. The pranking duo. And now, I'm engaged, he's getting married. BEFORE ME AS WELL!"

"Calm down you idiot," Katie said and kissed Travis. I made a face which made Beckendorf stuff a fist in his mouth and Chris bit his cheek. "Stoll!" Katie said and chased me around while Travis grinned goofily.

"Do you ever stop annoying girls?" Thalia said walking over with Clarisse.

"Never. You just wait until I have a daughter," I said.

"She's going to hate you!" Harley said. Her bridesmaids drew was gorgeous. It was Greek styled dress, which was purple. Phoenix looked over and his jaw dropped.

"Are you ready Mr Stoll?" Chiron asked.

"No!" Travis whined. "C'mon Connor, one last prank?"

"One," I grinned.

"Back here in ten minutes," Katie hissed.

We grinned and took off for the Hermes Cabin. Chris looked up at us.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he asked.

"One more prank," I grinned. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I heard prank!" Luke yelled, falling out of the bathroom.

"Four of us. Not the last time, but last time as a free man for Connor," Travis smiled.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Alice," I said instantly. "She's been horrible to Sookie and about the wedding."

"She's a bitch to Lou," Luke muttered.

"So we go old school? Just die in her shampoo, mud in her pillow?" Travis asked.

"Yep," I sighed and we grinned at each other running out.

I walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. Lacy opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Mr Wedding Guy," she smiled. "What do you need?"

"Alice's shampoo and her pillow. And shoes!" I said. Lacy rolled her eyes but walked into the cabin before coming back and thrusting a bag at me.

"You're lucky I like you," she hissed and walked off.

"Someone has a twist in their toga," Luke whistled. He took out the super glue and winked while Chris grabbed her pillow. Travis shook the hair dye, and I realized I would be the one putting everything back. I sighed. Chris handed me the pillow carefully. I opened the door, and laid it in her bed quietly. Travis came in and put the shoes back. Luke appeared in the door and threw me the shampoo. I caught it and put it back carefully.

"Let's go, Two minutes," Travis grinned. I yelped and we ran back across the camp.

We got there with a minute to spare.

Anyone who was invited was here. I could see the Egyptians, and some of the Romans. A lot of Greeks.

And soon we got a good look at Dee's music taste, as Placebo, 'Pure Morning' started up.

Everyone walked down and Harley winked. I looked at her confused.

Then Dee came.

On one side was my dad, on the other Set.

Her hair was brushed away from her face and was turned up into an elegant bun. A few strands of hair, curled around her shoulders.

Her dress was beautiful. I couldn't even describe it.

In true Dee style, she wasn't wearing shoes. She half skipped down the aisle, being pulled back slightly by Set. They got half way down, when my dad stopped, put a hand on Set's shoulder and whispered something.

He let go of Dee's arm and pushed her forward. She looked at them, then at me. She picked up her skirt and ran forward.

I picked her up and twirled her around, hugging Dee close. She laughed.

"Let's get this show on the road," she whispered.

Chiron did the ceremony thing, with a blessing from Hera and Hestia. It was short, at most half an hour.

"PARTY TIME!" Leo yelled running out.

Dee looked up at me. I bent down and pecked her on the lips, making her smile light up.

We went and most of the adults left, except for a few who were 'chaperoning'. Hermes and Apollo were dictating the music. But we had no cheesy tracks. Harley had threatened the gods with castration if they played anything bad. So, we were taking shots, to 'King For a Day' by Pierce the Veil and Kellin Quinn. Harley was about to get finger fucked by Phoenix, who was overly drunk. Well, both of them more. Right now, they were slobbering against the wall.

"Doesn't that look fun," I whispered in Dee's ear. She shivered lightly and then took a shot of Jack Daniels. She wrinkled her nose, turned around and kissed me.

"Not really. If they remember it tomorrow, she's going to be embarrassed. They'll probably be fools and he won't cover his tool. This stinks of underage pregnancy," she said. I laughed and kissed her neck. Clarisse rolled her eyes and downed two shots in a row.

Chris said something and they went off towards Hermes, who was tapping his foot.

"Chris is in trouble!" Sookie sang. Taylor grinned and started kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Easy tiger," Dee said, eying them distastefully. I snorted.

"Like we won't be doing more than that in a bout ten minutes," I grinned. Dee bushed and rolled her eyes. Taylor snickered, while Sookie made a face.

"I don't need to know about her sex life," Sookie said, shaking her head.

"New found," I corrected. "This is her first banging session tonight."

"OH MY GODS CONNOR!" Dee said, hiding her hands in her face. Sookie shook her head, while Taylor fell of the stool laughing. "Shut up!"

"You love me really!" I whined. She shook her head and smiled. Soon people were slowly trickling away. Dee drained a quarter bottle of blue WKD. I shook my head. "You are amazing at holding your liquor."

"I just like it," she shrugged. I took a step forward, and grabbed her waist. She stared up at me.

"Want to put the apartment to use?" I whispered.

"Is it free?"

"It's been empty for three months. All the stuff is in, we were going tomorrow, remember?" I asked. She nodded wide-eyed. "I have the keys too."

Gently I reached down and our lips touched. I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my stomach, as we shadow travelled, into our new sitting room. It was definitely ours, because all of our photos were up. I carried Dee into the bedroom, where we had set up a bed that Leo made as a wedding present and it was insanely comfy.

**DON'T READ PAST HERE IT'S MATURE! **

* * *

Dee turned and I unzipped her dress, groaning when I saw what the girls had made her wear beneath it.

It was a sheer black bra and a lacy pants thing. I kissed Dee and her hands wandered down my chest, undoing all the buttons on my shirt and then jeans. I slipped them off and we were both just standing in the middle of the room in our underwear kissing.

I slipped my tongue past her lips and we wrestled for dominance. I grabbed her ass and she gasped and then moaned. I laughed a little and my hands wandered to her hair. I pulled out one pin and the rest came tumbling out. I undid the clap on her bra and attacked her lips again. I lifted her up and gently set her down.

I trailed kisses down her chest, leaving hickeys wherever I could. Dee moaned her back arching.

I slipped her pants off, as she pulled me closer. Her eyes were full of lust and she grabbed me, making me gasp. I pulled off my boxers.

Dee pushed me off in to a standing position. She knelt in front of me.

"You su-"I cut myself off with a moan as Dee started blowing me. I grabbed her hair.

I came and then Dee sat back panting a little. I picked her up and laid her back on the bed, kissing her. We started grinding

against each other until Dee gasped.

"Do it," she gasped. I leaned down and kissed her harder.

She whimpered the first time and I covered her mouth with mine, kissing her, telling her she was beautiful. She moaned in response.

All too soon we pulled away from each other gasping. Dee swallowed and looked at me. I caressed her face.

"That was amazing," she whispered hoarsely.

"Wasn't counting on you being a moaner," I grinned and pecked her lips. She slapped my chest but I barely felt it. Slowly her breathing evened out. I stared at my wife.

My wife…


End file.
